


Masquerade

by tempus_teapot (dreadnot)



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadnot/pseuds/tempus_teapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you do to survive? Kmeme OGLAF-inspired crack fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masquerade

“You lie!”

Anders lounged back looking indecently pleased with himself. “No, human semen. It’s the only antidote. I tried to tell you not to eat that mushroom, but would you listen?”

“We are trapped miles below the surface with no idea how long it will take Hawke to get back with the supplies to rescue us and you tell me not to eat the only food we find. Why would I have listened to you?”

Anders shrugged and pointed a thumb at his chest. “Me Gray Warden, you surface elf. Was that put simply enough for you? Now, antidote or death?”

Fenris’ indecision was clear in the cool glow from Anders’ staff. He rubbed his stomach where the cramps gripped him and growled. “Pull yourself off and I’ll… just get it.”

Anders shook his head. “No. It loses its efficacy almost immediately. You have to take it straight from the source.”

~

Varric was the first of the rescue crew to arrive. The dwarf was just better suited for navigating the tunnels in the Deep Roads than his other companions, even if he was a surfacer himself.

He paled in the dim torchlight when he saw Fenris’ lifeless body. “What happened to him?”

Anders shrugged. “Suicide.”

The mage held out a mushroom. “Hungry?”


End file.
